Diagnosis Love
by Naols Kram
Summary: Caitlin Sweeney is out for revenge / Mark falls in love.


DIAGNOSIS LOVE  
  
ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY  
  
SYNOPSIS: Catilin Sweeney is out for revenge/Mark falls in love . THIS STORY IS RATED R FOR MODERATE SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE---ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 OR ANYONE OFFENDED BY SUCH CONTENT SHOULD NOT PROCEED!  
  
  
  
DOCTOR'S LOUNGE--COMMUNITY GENERAL HOSPITAL  
  
Drs. Mark Sloan, Jesse Travis and Amanda Bentley are sitting at a table drinking coffee on Monday morning after spending a three day weekend together. Mark says, "Guys I really enjoyed this long weekend in the mountains. We must do it more often." "I agree Mark. C.J. and I have so little time together doing fun things," Amanda agreed . "That's a great cabin you and Steve invested in," Jesse chimed in. Amanda, looking at her watch, said, "I really need to get back to work guys. I have three autopsies waiting for me." At that moment, a voice came over the intercom-- "Dr. Mark Sloan to the 3rd floor nurses station---Dr. Mark Sloan 3rd floor nurses station." Amanda said, "Bye guys, see ya later." Mark said, "Well I guess I better get to the nurses station." Jesse said, "I'm going that way, I'll walk with you." And off they went. All along the way they continued to chat about the fun they had had over the weekend. When they arrived at the nurses desk, Jesse asked for a patient's chart. There was a delivery man waiting for Mark with a registered letter. Mark signed for the letter and the delivery man went on his way. Jesse was still standing at the nurses station looking at his patient's chart and looked up at Mark as he tore into the letter and read it. Mark's expression went from a hearty smile to a very concerned look. Jesse said, "What is it Mark, bad news?" "The worst," Mark said as he handed the letter to Jesse so he could read it.  
  
Dear Mark, I've been waiting a long time to see you again. I've been rotting in jail for some time now but I've managed to escape. My poor brother continues to sit in jail, wasting away. You were responsible for my father's execution. You did this to us Mark Sloan and for that you must pay. I will see you soon. With loathing disdain, Caitlin Sweeney  
  
"Mark, I don't like the sound of this. What are you going to do?" Jesse asked. Mark said, "I'm going to call Steve and see if he can verify that Caitlin Sweeney has escaped." Mark pulled out his cell phone and called the police station where his son works as a lieutenant on the police force. "Steve Sloan," Steve answered. "Hi Steve," Mark said. "Hi dad," Steve replied. "Steve, I received a disturbing letter from Caitlin Sweeney this morning. She says she's escaped from jail and she intends to see me soon." "Dad did she threaten you?" Steve questioned with concern in his voice. Mark hesitated, "Yes she did but that's expected. I just wanted you to confirm that she really has escaped." "Ok dad. I'll find out and call you back. Make sure you stay at the hospital until you hear from me and keep an eye out for Caitlin." "Ok Steve. Talk to you later." Steve was preparing to go undercover on a case for possibly several weeks and this was the last thing he needed to hear. He made some calls and found out that Caitlin had indeed escaped from jail while she was being moved to a new facility. Steve went to talk to Chief Masters to explain the situation and see if someone else could take his undercover assignment so he could stay home and keep an eye on his dad. He knew the Sweeney's blamed his father for their demise and wanted him dead. When he reached the chief's office, another officer was there with the chief. It was Lieutenant Anne Barnes. When the chief saw Steve at the window, he motioned for him to come in. Steve spoke as he entered, "Chief Masters, Lieutenant Barnes." They nodded in response. Before Steve could say anything else, Chief Masters said, "Steve we've heard about Caitlin Sweeney. We have an APB out for her and we've tightened security around her brother Carter. I am also going to assign officers to watch your house and guard your father." Steve interrupted, "Sir I'm glad your taking these steps. I would like to get out of my undercover assignment so I can keep an eye on my father." Chief Masters replied, "Sorry Steve. You've worked on this case for months. You know this case better than anyone. I can't afford to let you out of this assignment." "I know," Steve said with disappointment on his face and in his voice, "but how can I leave my father at a time like this." Chief Masters smiled and said, "That's why Lieutenant Barnes is here. We were just discussing the situation and she has agreed to personally oversee taking care of your father. I know this is not a homicide case but I'm willing to put Anne on the case so that it doesn't become a homicide case." Steve smiled. Lieutenant Barnes smiled back at Steve and said, "I know your father isn't crazy about me and won't like the fact that he will have to spend a great deal of time with me, but I will make sure nothing happens to him. I know he still dislikes me because of the run in we had on the Johnson case." Steve replied, "Yeah, dad still has a sore spot about that but I trust that you will take good care of my father for me." "Steve, you're suppose to be leaving for that assignment in a few hours right?" Chief Masters asked. "Yes sir, just as soon as I go home and pack up a few things. Anne, why don't you come with me and we can stop by the hospital and tell my father the good news about you watching over him. I want to be there to see the look on his face." They chuckled and left for the hospital.  
  
Anne Barnes had been on the police force for 15 years. She joined when she was 25 years old and at 40 had worked her way up to lieutenant. She was very attractive and in excellent physical condition. She was very well respected in the department. She had married a fellow officer soon after joining the force but had become a widow at the age of 30 when her husband was gunned down in the line of duty. After that, she joined the homicide division and tried to catch every murderer she possibly could. Steve and Anne had worked on the Johnson case together. Mark had been on board consulting on the case. There had been a disagreement over some evidence between Mark and Anne that caused alot of bad feelings. In the end the murder was solved, but there was still friction between Mark and Anne.  
  
In West LA, Caitlin Sweeney had taken up residence in an abandoned warehouse. She cased a nearby pawn shop and after the close of business, she broke in and stole several guns. Now she was ready to go after Mark but she would be patient and wait for the right time. He wouldn't expect her to come after him with a gun. He would be expecting a bomb but that was her brother's style, she decided to lay low for awhile and when the time was right, she would take care of Mark Sloan with a single bullet thru the heart.  
  
Back at the hospital, Mark and Jesse had joined Amanda in the path lab and showed her the note from Caitlin Sweeney. "Mark, I'm scared for you," Amanda said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to worry too much," Mark said, "she wouldn't dream of coming after me here in the hospital again, especially with all the new security that's been put in place since the last incident. And, Steve will be at the house with me. So, I'm not going to worry."  
  
Steve and Anne entered the path lab. "Hey guys," Steve said, "I think you all remember Lieutenant Barnes." They all said hello in a less that enthusiastic tone. "Dad, can we see you out in the hall for a minute?" Steve asked. "Sure," Mark answered. "Nice seeing you all again," Anne said. "You too," Amanda and Jesse replied at the same time. As they were leaving the room, Amanda raised here eyebrows and smile at Jesse. Jesse grinned back. "Dad we need to see the note Caitlin sent you," Steve said. Mark handed over the note and waited for a response. Steve said, "Dad, Caitlin Sweeney has escaped, so we think the threat to you is very serious. If you will remember, I am going on an undercover assignment in about an hour so Anne is going to provide you with security while I'm gone." Mark just glared over the top of his glasses at Steve in disbelief. Mark said, "Son, can I speak to you in private? Excuse us," he said to Anne, grabbing Steve by the arm and taking him several feet away. "Are you crazy?" Mark yelled in a whisper, "You know Anne and I don't get along." "Look Dad," Steve argued back, "I tried to get out of my assignment but I couldn't. Chief Masters personally assigned Anne to you. He has complete confidence in her ability to keep you safe and for that matter so do I." Steve walked away from his father and back over to where Anne stood. Mark followed. "I'll see you two later. Don't kill each other trying to stay away from Caitlin Sweeney," Steve said as he headed for the elevator. "Be careful son," Mark said as Steve got on the elevator. Steve nodded and smiled.  
  
Mark turned to Anne and said, "You know I'm not crazy about this situation." Anne replied, "Look Mark, a known killer is after you. It's my assigned job to protect you. We don't have to be friends but I take my job very seriously and me and my assigned team are going to make sure nothing happens to you. You can make our job easy by cooperating." Mark said, "I guess I don't have much of a choice. All I ask is that you give me my space." Anne replied, "I don't know how much space we can afford to give you. I have come up with a daily schedule of watches. Each day there will be an officer parked outside the main entrance to the hospital keeping watch and an officer following you on your rounds. At night there will be an officer parked outside your home on the street and I will be inside your home. I hope you have a comfortable sofa and cable TV." Mark stood there looking dumbfounded at Anne, "I don't think all that is necessary. I have rounds to make, patients to see---and---and you at my house every night?" "I told you, I take my job seriously," she said with an evil grin. "You will be guarded 24 hours a day Dr. Sloan," she continued. "We'll just have to work out problems as they arise. Oh, here comes the officer for the day shift now." The man walked up to them and Anne continued, "Officer Harris, Mark Sloan. Mark Sloan, Officer Harris." The men exchanged nods. "Officer Harris, stick to him like glue. Mark, I'll see you tonight," Anne said as she headed to the elevator.  
  
Over the course of the next five days the officers clung to Mark watching his every move, always on the look out for Caitlin Sweeney. At home, he started feeling confined and he felt like Anne was on him every moment. There was a lot of tension every night between the two of them. He felt like a prisoner in the hospital by day and in his own home at night. He would invite Jesse and Amanda over every night for dinner so someone would be there besides he and Anne. Jesse and Amanda had been working together to try and get some leads on Caitlin Sweeney's where abouts but had come up empty. She was very clever and had covered her tracks well. There had been no word from her since that first initial note.  
  
Caitlin Sweeney had been plotting for four days and it was now Friday. She had an article from the newspaper that she had saved with a picture of Mark on it. She drew a circle with a line thru it in red ink around Mark's face. Beside the picture she wrote the word: SOON. She carefully made her way to Mark's house and broke in thru the back door. She laid the article on Mark's pillow on his bed and then left.  
  
Anne and Officer Jones arrived at the beach house at 6:00 p.m. and waited for Mark and Officer Harris to arrive. When they arrived, Harris was dismissed for the evening and Anne and Mark proceeded into the house. As they opened the front door Mark said, "I think maybe Caitlin has seen the police protection I'm receiving and has decided to leave me alone." "We can't be sure of that Mark," Anne replied as they got inside the house. Mark said, "I'm going to change clothes and then I'm going to cook. Jesse and Amanda are coming over for dinner." Mark headed for the bedroom. "What a surprise," Anne mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Anne," Mark called from the bedroom. Anne took off towards the bedroom, "What is it Mark?" "She's been here," Mark said as he pointed to the picture on his pillow. "Jones can you come in here?" Anne spoke into her walkie talkie. "Be right in," Jones replied. Anne and Mark went to the front door to let Jones in. "Officer Jones, Caitlin Sweeney was in this house today. I want you to check around and see if you can figure out how she got in. I'm going to call this into the Chief." "Ok Lieutenant," Jones answered. Jones called for the lieutenant to come to the deck door. Mark followed along. "This door was still ajar Lieutenant and you can see where it has been jimmied open," Jones said. Mark rubbed his hand across his mustache and said, "Ok Anne, what now?" "I'm going to order surveillance cameras for each side of the house and a van will be parked out front with monitors on 24 hours a day. If she comes back here, we'll see her before she can get in." Just then, the front door opened and Anne and Jones pulled their weapons. "Mark," Jesse called. Mark looked relieved. "It's Jesse and Amanda. I forgot all about dinner," Mark quipped. Jesse and Amanda were surprised to see the police officers with their guns drawn. Amanda asked, "What's going on Mark? Are you all right?" Before Mark could answer, Anne said, "We're all a little on edge because Caitlin Sweeney was in here today. And by the way, could you two do me a favor and knock before entering instead of using keys next time you visit?" She told Jones to go back out front and take his normal position while she called and ordered the surveillance cameras and van. Jesse and Amanda looked visibly upset by Anne's reaction. Mark said, "Sorry guys, we're a bit on edge. Also, I forgot all about dinner. Is take out ok?" Amanda said, "sure Mark. I'll order Chinese." "Great," Mark replied. Amanda took out her cell phone and ordered the Chinese food. Then she joined Mark and Jesse who had sat down at the dinning room table. Jesse whined, "Mark I feel sorry for you having to stay under her guard. She seems down right rude tonight." Mark grinned slightly and replied, "I know she seems rude tonight, but she takes her job extremely serious and the fact that Caitlin Sweeney just waltzed into my house today and left me a note on my bed kinda rattled us both. So don't take her comments personally Jess."  
  
The officer arrived to start installing the cameras and Anne walked outside with him to show him where she wanted them placed. Soon after, she came back in escorting the delivery man from the Chinese restaurant. Mark paid the man and he was on his way. Mark asked Anne if she would like to join them and she agreed. They sat at the table and discussed what Caitlin's possible next move might be as they ate.  
  
The next day, which was Saturday, Mark had a short day at the office. Officer Harris escorted him home around 2:00 p.m. and stayed with him until Anne arrived around 6:00 p.m. Mark was starting to get a little stir crazy after having come home and worked at his computer for 4 hours. When Anne came in, he asked her if she would like some dinner. She said yes and he went into the kitchen to cook. After dinner, it was just about dusk. Mark told Anne he needed to get out of the house and he thought he'd go for a walk on the beach. She told him she didn't know if that was a good idea. The weather was very cool and there was a bad storm just off shore that would be coming in soon, as lightning was already visible off in the distance. Mark insisted. Anne hesitantly agreed but they couldn't go far. On the way down the beach, Anne kept saying that she thought this was a mistake. The further away from the house they got, the more threatening the skies got. Mark walked in silence. After they had walked close to a half mile, the rain started pouring and the lightning was closer and much more vivid. Anne grabbed Mark by the arm. Mark stopped and turned to face Anne. Anne said, "I told you this was a mistake." At this point they were both soaked and cold. A big grin came over Mark's face as he stood silent for a moment looking at Anne, her face and hair dripping with rain. Suddenly he reached over and took both sides of her face in his hands and kissed her passionately on the lips for what seemed to be a couple of minutes. He stopped and stepped back when a bolt of lightning seemed to strike pretty close to them. Anne stood there stunned, looking at Mark. Mark continued to grin, brushed the rain back from his hair and said, "I think we better get back." He turned and started walking quickly back toward the house. Anne soon followed, still stunned and deep in thought. They walked silently until a lightning bolt struck a transformer up ahead of them and sparks flew everywhere. Mark said, "I think we better hurry." They picked up their pace and arrived back at the beach house shortly there after. When they got to the house there was no electricity. Mark said, "I'll find some candles. Stay here by the door. I'll be right back." They were both dripping wet, soaked thru and thru. Mark soon returned with a couple of lit candles. He gave Anne one and told her to follow him to the guest room and he would find her something dry to put on. He showed her into the bathroom, gave her a towel and one of his robes and told her to put her wet clothes outside the door and he would be back to get them. He said he would hang them in the laundry room and when the power came back on, he would put them in the dryer. He left the room and she immediately took all her clothes and put them outside the bathroom door. She went in the bathroom and dried off as much as possible and put on the robe that Mark had left her. When she came out, her wet clothes were gone so she took her candle and went to look for Mark. The storm continued to rage and lightning flashes helped to light the way. She reached the den and found that Mark had made a fire in the fireplace. There were also large throw pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace. Anne placed her candle on an end table and sat down on one of the pillows in front of the fireplace in an effort to warm up. Mark came in and sat down beside Anne, "I put your clothes in the laundry room." "Thanks," Anne replied They both sat looking at the fire, awkwardly quiet. Thoughts of the kiss on the beach filled both their minds. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Mark turned to Anne and said, "I hope the lights come back on soon." Anne turned to look at Mark and when their eyes met they both felt a spark and Anne replied quietly, "I don't." Mark smiled and placed his hand on Anne's cheek and leaned over and began kissing her. She responded to the kisses with great enthusiasm. They laid back onto the pillows and continued---long---wet---deep--- passionate kisses. Mark stopped kissing Anne and raised up slightly and looked deep into her eyes. Then he untied her robe and opened it slightly. He went back to kissing her on the lips but then made his way down her cheek to her neck. He continued down her neck to her breast. He suckled one nipple for awhile then moved to the other while his hands explored her body. Anne moaned and twitched as she was getting extremely aroused. She slid her hands down Mark's body and felt him swelling as he was giving in to the passion. Mark kissed his way back to her lips and stopped once again to gaze into her eyes. Anne gently pushed Mark onto his back and stared into his eyes, stroking his white hair and then gently touching his white mustache before beginning to kiss him. She too kissed him passionately, down his neck, opening his robe slightly, and then sucking and gently biting his nipples. With one hand she found his erection and began to gently stroke it. Mark's heart was racing as he laid there enjoying every sensation. She then kissed her way back to Mark's lips. Mark gently pushed Anne back on to her back and once again looked into her eyes and quietly asked, "Are you sure?" She smiled and responded, "Oh yeah, I'm sure." Mark took off his robe and moved over and in between Anne's wanting legs. She bent her knees up in anticipation of receiving him. Mark slowly slipped his well endowed member into her and she slightly winced with pleasurable pain as his large organ entered her. He started with a slow methodical motion. She would raise her hips in rhythm with him to let him fully inside her. This continued for quite some time. Then Mark picked up the pace. They both moaned with the ecstasy they were feeling. He continued in a fast paced rhythm until they both reached their point of release. After climaxing, Mark started to get off but Anne said, "Mark, please wait. I love feeling you inside of me." So Mark waited before pulling out, once again passionately kissing Anne. After a few minutes, he rolled over onto his back and Anne snuggled up next to him with her head laying against his chest, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Anne said, "You may not believe this Mark but you're the first man I've been with since my husband died some years ago. I've been so wrapped up in my work that I haven't had time for a relationship." Mark kinda chuckled and responded, "I can believe that because you're the first woman I've been with since my Catherine died. I too immerse myself in work so I don't have to deal with relationships." They laid in the same position talking for a couple of hours. They became aroused again as they talked. They made love again. This time Anne got on top of Mark and rode him until they exploded in a second climax. They then were both exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The next two weeks passed without a word from Caitlin Sweeney. Mark and Anne had gotten into a routine of dinner, conversation, sometimes dancing, sometimes watching a little TV, and lots of love making every night. They had agreed that their relationship must remain a secret or Anne would be removed from Mark's case. Steve was still on his undercover assignment and called in once a week to check in with his dad. Mark had unconsciously become distant from Jesse and Amanda, wanting to spend his nights alone with Anne.  
  
The weekend had arrived and Mark had Saturday off. He had decided he would cook a nice dinner for Anne. As Mark cooked dinner, Anne arrived at 6:00 p.m. as usual to start her shift. As soon as Officer Harris had left the house, Anne went up to Mark and gave him a huge kiss. They talked as Mark finished preparing dinner. As they sat at the dinner table eating, Anne said, "I can't believe just a few weeks ago we couldn't stand each other." Mark laughed and said, "Imagine how surprised everyone else will be when we can finally tell them about us." "They'll all be in shock," Anne replied then continued, "You know Mark, I'm sorry we spent so much time mad at each other about the Johnson case." "Well, that's all behind us now. Let's just concentrate on the future," Mark said gleefully. They finished dinner and cleaned the dishes. "Let's watch some TV in the den," Mark said. They went into the den and Anne placed her holster with her gun in it by an end table. She told Mark she would be right back and she went to the bathroom to put her sweat suit on. Mark walked over to the TV to get the remote when he heard a noise behind him that sounded like a gun being cocked. He turned around to see Caitlin Sweeney with a gun pointed straight at him. Caitlin said, "Hello Mark Sloan. I told you I would see you soon. I must say though, you've had the best of protection." "How did you get in here?" Mark asked angrily. "You know that nice officer in the van, well I convinced him to come out of the van and help me fix my car and when he went back in the van to get a tool, I followed him and hit him over the head with my gun. I wanted to kill him but I didn't want to risk making any noise. So, I just handcuffed him to one of the seats in the van and I'll go back and deal with him later. Oh, then I jimmied your door just as I did a couple of weeks ago," Caitlin started laughing heartily and continued, "besides the officers, you really are an easy target Mark Sloan." Mark just stood there staring at her with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
Anne came back into the den, "Mark, are you........," she stopped in mid sentence when she saw Caitlin standing in the den with the gun pointed at Mark. "Oh Officer Barnes, so nice of you to join us," Caitlin retorted, "yes, I know your name because when I plan to execute someone, I do my homework. You're just in time to witness the execution of Mark Sloan just as he witnessed the execution of my father." She turned her attention back to Mark, "Mark Sloan are you ready for your punishment?" Mark stood still and silent. Caitlin continued, "Aw, I'm disappointed in you Mark Sloan. No last words of wisdom?" Mark continued to stand in silence. Anne remembered putting her gun by the end table and set her sights on it and tried to think of a way to get to it. Caitlin continued, "O.K. Mark Sloan, for the wrongful execution of my father and the wrongful incarceration of my brother and me, I hereby sentence you to death." She raised the gun to shoot. As she did, Anne screamed, "Nooooooooooo," as she ran towards Mark pushing him to the ground as several shots rang out. Anne landed on the floor by the end table and grabbed the gun from her holster. She immediately sat up and fired 2 shots right into Caitlin Sweeney's heart. Caitlin fell to the floor. Anne had experienced such an adrenaline rush that she didn't realize until now that she had been hit twice by the bullets from Caitlin's gun. She laid back feeling faint and winced when she saw all the blood that was starting to stain her clothes. She suddenly thought about Mark and rolled over and reached for him. "Mark, are you ok?" Anne panted. Mark started getting up, holding his head. He answered, "I think I'll be all right. I just hit my head on the corner of the chair. What about.......you?" his voice trailed off as he turned to see Anne's bloody clothes. "Oh God!" he exclaimed. He reached for the closest phone and dialed 911. He gave the operator his name and address and said, "I have one officer down and one suspect down, both with multiple gun shot wounds." "Please hurry," he pleaded. He told Anne to hold on and he went to the bathroom to get some towels to put on her wounds. He returned to find Anne holding on to consciousness. She had been hit twice. She had one bullet in her right thigh and the other was in her upper left chest. Mark put towels on both wounds and applied as much pressure as he could muster up. Anne reached up and touched Mark's head where a trickle of blood was. "You're hurt," Anne whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you when I pushed you down." She paused and said, "Mark, I love you." Tears had puddled in her eyes. Mark fought back tears but was still misty eyed. He said, "Anne, I love you more than you could possibly know." Anne smiled and closed her eyes to rest. Even though they'd been together for weeks, this was the first time they had verbally expressed their love for each other. Mark let up on the pressure on Anne's leg and grabbed her wrist to feel for a pulse. He sighed in relief as he was able to find a pulse albeit very weak. He heard approaching sirens and whispered, "Thank God." In what seemed a matter of seconds, the house was filled with police officers and paramedics. The paramedics took over tending to Anne as Mark moved over and watched, grasping her hand and holding on for all he was worth. One paramedic knelt beside Mark and started tending to his head. Mark told the medic that he was ok but the medic bandaged the wound anyway. Chief Masters came in and walked over to Mark. "Are you ok Mark?" Mark hesitated as if he were in a fog and then answered, "I'm alright but Anne didn't fair too well. How about Caitlin Sweeney?" "She's dead," Masters replied. "How bad is Barnes?" Mark still in a fog replied, "She's pretty bad. You better say a prayer for her Chief." "I will," Masters said, "I'll also call Steve and tell him what happened." "Thanks," Mark replied. "We're ready to transport her Dr. Sloan," the paramedic said. "Ok I want to ride with you," Mark said rising to his feet.  
  
At Community General Hospital, the ambulance pulled into the emergency room drop off. As the paramedics opened the doors to remove the gurney, Jesse Travis asked, "What do we have guys?" "Gun shot wounds," one answered. When they pulled out the gurney, Mark followed. "Mark! What happened? Are you all right?" Jesse asked excitedly. "Yeah, I'll be ok but Anne has 2 gun shot wounds. She needs emergency surgery. Please take care of her Jess. Don't let her die on me!" Mark exclaimed. "Don't worry Mark, I'll do everything humanly possible. Now you go into the lounge and I'll come get you when I know something," Jesse remarked as he raced into the ER and prepared for surgery.  
  
Mark went into the doctor's lounge and collapsed onto a sofa. He was so worried about Anne and felt so helpless in trying to save her. Amanda burst through the door of the doctor's lounge, "Mark, Jesse had me paged and told me you were here. What happened Mark?" She went over and sat by Mark on the sofa. He told Amanda about the events that led them there. Amanda assured Mark that if anyone could save Anne, it was Jesse. Mark agreed. Two hours had passed and Mark was pacing the floor of the doctor's lounge. Jesse slowly walked in, his clothes soaked with sweat, and collapsed into a chair. Mark knelt beside him and said, "Well?" Jesse replied, "She's alive Mark but I don't know how. We removed the bullets but they had done quite a bit of damage. The main concern is the amount of blood she lost. I only give her a fifty/fifty chance of surviving if that." Mark sounding a little hopeful said, "Fifty/fifty is better than nothing, Jess. Thank you. Can I see her?" "They should be moving her into a room in ICU by now," Jesse replied looking up at the clock on the wall. Mark jumped up and went to find her. Jesse looked at Amanda and said, "For someone he doesn't like, he sure seems to care alot about her. I guess it's a kind of hero worship considering she may lose her life as a result of saving his." Amanda smiled and said, "I'm not sure that's all there is to it Jesse." "What do you mean?" Jesse asked. "You know Mark has been extremely happy at work lately, and he stopped inviting us to dinner every night---you know---at first he didn't want to be alone with Anne, but lately he hasn't minded," Amanda explained. "I don't know Amanda. I just can't see Mark and Anne as a couple. He can't stand her." "We'll see. I've got to get back to the path lab." "I'm going to take a shower and then check back in on Anne." "Keep me posted," Amanda said as she left the lounge.  
  
When Mark entered the Intensive Care Unit, he scanned the windows of every room until he came to the one where he saw Anne. He paused at the door as he looked in to see her lying there lifeless. Thoughts of the last several weeks were running thru his mind as he slowly walked towards her. A silent prayer went thru his mind, "God, we've just discovered our feelings for each other. Please don't take her from me."  
  
He walked over to Anne and grasped her hand. With tears in his eyes, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and then gently laid his head on hers and said, "Please don't leave me Anne. I need you and I love you." He kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her bed and held her hand in his. About 30 minutes passed by when Jesse appeared at the door. He had come to check on his patient and his friend. He saw Mark holding Anne's hand and thought back to the conversation he and Amanda had had earlier. He smiled as he walked in and picked up Anne's chart. "How's my patient?" he asked Mark. "No change Jess, but I really wasn't expecting anything this soon," Mark answered. "Well, her vitals are all good. She's probably going to be out of it for a couple of days." Turning his attention to Mark he continued, "You know Mark, you've had quite a night. I have to be here for the rest of the night and into the morning. So why don't you go home and get some rest and I'll keep a close watch on Anne for you and I'll let you know if anything changes." Mark replied, "Thanks Jess, but I'm fine. I want to stay with her. I want to be here when she comes to." "Ok Mark.I'll check back with you every hour or so. If there's anything I can do for you just page me," Jesse said. "Thanks Jess," Mark said.  
  
Jesse turned to leave the room and saw Steve standing outside, looking in the window at his father and Anne. Jesse said, "Hey stranger. Glad you're back." Steve smiled and said, "The Chief called to tell me about dad and Anne. We had just finished our bust when he called so I wrapped that up and got back here as quick as I could. I should have been here Jesse. How's my dad and Anne doing? And am I seeing correctly, is he actually holding her hand? What's happened since I've been gone?" Jesse answered, "You couldn't have done anything more than Anne did Steve. She promised to take care of your dad and that's just what she did. She has two bullet wounds. One to the right thigh which we removed with no problem. The other went into her upper left chest. That one did some damage that we had to fix and in the process she lost alot more blood than she already had. She's fixed but it's going to be touch and go for a couple of days. Your dad got a bump on the head when Anne pushed him out of the way. He has a very mild concussion but he'll be fine. As for the holding hands part, I thought he just had a case of hero worship but Amanda thinks something more is going on. I think after seeing him sitting there with her, Amanda may be right. We haven't seen Mark much the last couple of weeks outside of work but I do know he's been happier than usual.....until tonight that is. Anything else you need to know Steve?" "No Jess," Steve said with a slight grin, "I think you've covered everything. I'm going in to talk to dad." "See ya," Jesse said as he walked to the elevator. Steve nodded.  
  
Steve paused at the door to collect his thoughts before entering Anne's room. As he walked in, Mark looked up and saw that it was Steve entering the room. Mark stood up as Steve walked over to him. The two men embraced and as Steve started to pull away, Mark held on for a little longer than usual. When they finally parted, Steve could see the dampness in his father's eyes. They began to talk. "Dad are you ok?" "Yeah. I'll be fine---as soon as I know Anne will be all right." "You two went thru some ordeal with Caitlin Sweeney I hear." "Yes we did son. But just as you had told me before you left, Anne did whatever it took to keep me safe. She came very close to losing her life to save mine and she's still not out of the woods." Steve listened closely to his father when he talked about Anne and sensed alot of emotion in his voice. He knew something had changed between Mark and Anne due to his dad's attitude towards her. "Dad did something happen while I was gone? I mean, when I left, you and Anne couldn't stand each other. Now you're in here holding her hand. What gives?" Mark walked over to Anne and gazed down at her for a few seconds then looked over at Steve, who had a quizzical look on his face. He then looked back down at Anne and gently brushed her cheek with his hand. Without looking back at Steve, keeping his eyes on Anne, he began to speak, "Anne and I thought we couldn't stand each other. When you first left, we fussed and fought over everything. I couldn't move without her being right beside me. I would even invite Jesse and Amanda over everynight just to avoid being alone with her. We were driving each other crazy. Then one night we both realized the reason we fought so much was that we were actually attracted to each other but neither of us wanted to admit it. Then one thing led to another and the next thing you know we were head over heals in love with each other. We haven't told anyone else because Anne knew she would be taken off my case if anyone found out. I've re-thought that decision a thousand times tonight. Everything was wonderful until Caitlin Sweeney showed up. Now I'm afraid I'm gonna lose her forever Steve." Mark had tears in his eyes as he looked up at Steve who was misty eyed himself and a little in shock. "Dad, I'm not sure what to say. I'm not quite sure how I feel about this. Are you really ok with the age difference and the fact that she's a cop?" Steve asked. "I've been around cops all my life Steve. You know that. I can deal with her being a cop. I admit that it's hard when things like this happen but I can accept it. As far as the age difference, she and I talked about it and we're both ok with it. I just hope everyone else is. Steve, we love and care very much for each other and I think that's the most important thing. I hope you understand and respect my feelings," Mark answered. Steve thought a minute and replied, "I can respect you and your decisions dad. I think it'll just take a little time to get used to it." "Fair enough," Mark said. "Dad, why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll stay here with Anne," Steve said as he now turned his concern to his father's health. Mark said, "No thanks son. I want to be with her when she wakes up. Besides, you look pretty tired yourself. I think you need to go home and get some rest yourself." Steve said, "Alright I'll go, but promise me you'll get a cot moved in here and you'll at least try to get some rest." "I promise," Mark said. Steve left and Mark resumed his position in the chair by Anne's bed, once again grasping her hand.  
  
Over the course of the next 2 days, Jesse, Amanda, and Steve would all take turns checking on Mark as he continued his vigil over Anne who still had not come to. Mark told Jesse and Amanda about he and Anne. They were both accepting of the relationship as Mark had thought his friends would be. Mark had been talking to Anne as she lay there unconscious. He would talk to her about whatever came into his head just as if she were awake and able to hear him. He was starting to worry because she wasn't coming around. He hadn't left her side except to shower. He was looking really tired. He slept in short spurts on a cot he had moved into Anne's room. Steve, Amanda, and Jesse approached Mark together on the third night and practically begged him to go home. He refused and once again stated that he wouldn't leave until Anne woke up. Steve, Amanda, and Jesse went home and Mark sat down in the chair by Anne's bed and once again held her hand in his. He leaned back in the chair and drifted off to sleep. Suddenly he awoke when he felt his hand being squeezed. He stood up and looked at Anne as she slowly opened her eyes. When her eyes finally focused she looked up at Mark and smiled. Smiling back at her, Mark said, "It's about time. It's good to have you back. How do you feel?" "Actually, I don't feel much of anything. They must have me on some pretty powerful drugs but it is good to be back," Anne answered. "They do have you on some pretty powerful medicine," Mark replied then continued, "Is there anything I can do for you or get for you?" Anne pulled her hand from Mark's and reached up and gently stroked his cheek and said, "Two things. First, I need a great big kiss." Before she could say anything else, Mark leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. "Ummm," Anne said, "that's better than any medicine you could give me." Mark leaned down and kissed her again. Anne laughed and said, "Don't make me laugh, that hurts." Mark said, "Ok, you said there were two things you needed. What's the second thing?" Anne looked worriedly at Mark and said, "I want you to go home and get some rest. You look tired Mark and I'm gonna need you with full strength to help me recover from this. Now go home, get some rest and come back tomorrow. I'll be fine." He leaned down and kissed her once more and said, "I just want to tell you thank you for saving my life. You know I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for you. I love you Anne. I'll see you tomorrow." Anne smiled as Mark headed for the door, "You're welcome and I love you too Mark."  
  
Anne spent the next two weeks in the hospital recovering from her wounds. She had to spend a great deal of time in physical therapy trying to regain full use of her leg. The bullet had done quite a bit of muscle damage. Mark spent as much time with Anne as he could while trying to get back into his regular routine. Jesse, Amanda, and Steve visited Anne on a regular basis as well, helping out when they could.  
  
The time had come for Anne to be released from the hospital. She had her left arm in a sling to keep her from using her arm too much so her chest wound could heal. She also had to walk with a cane as her right leg was not totally well. Mark insisted that Anne stay at his house while she continued her recovery. She was hesitant because she didn't know how Steve would feel about her being there. Mark assured her that Steve would be fine with it. On his lunch break, Mark drove Anne to his house. He helped her into the house and onto the sofa. He fixed the two of them lunch and they ate and talked on the deck. Mark cleared the dishes and helped Anne back to the sofa. Mark said, "I'm sorry I have to go back to the hospital. I have a meeting I just couldn't get out of. I'd much rather stay here with you. Steve will be home soon and I asked him to check in on you." Anne replied, "Thanks for everything Mark. I'll be fine. Now go to the hospital before you're late for your meeting." "I'll be back shortly," Mark said as he kissed Anne and then walked out the door.  
  
Anne watched TV for a short time before falling asleep. She had been asleep for about an hour when the sound of the door closing woke her. It was Steve. He came in and sat down on the sofa beside her. "How are you feeling Anne?" Steve asked. "I'm a little tired. I've had more exercise today getting here than I've had in physical therapy so far. But, I'll be fine in another week or two, as soon as I get all my strength back," Anne replied then continued, "Steve are you sure you're ok with me staying here? If not, I can go to my house and recuperate just fine." "Don't be silly," Steve replied, "I'm perfectly fine with it. Besides, I don't think you need to be alone. By the way, I don't think I ever thanked you for saving my father's life. I don't know what I do if I lost him. You know he's really in love with you Anne. You've brought out things I haven't seen in him since mom died. It's nice to see him this way. I just have one request. Please don't hurt him." "Oh Steve, I will never intentionally hurt your father. He's kind and gentle. He's fun to be with and I love him with all my heart. He has filled a big void in my life that's been there since my husband died. After the last six weeks we've spent together, I can't imagine my life without him." "I'm glad to hear it," Steve said, "I hope you will always feel that way about him. Do you need anything?" "No thanks Steve. I think I'm going to rest until Mark gets here. I'm glad we had this talk," Anne stated. "Me too," Steve said, "I think I'm gonna go jogging on the beach for awhile. I won't be gone too long."  
  
Steve went jogging and Anne went and laid down on the bed in the guest room. She was soon asleep again. About an hour had passed by when Mark arrived home. He called out but no one answered. He quietly went to the guest room and opened the door. He walked over to the bed and observed Anne sleeping for a minute. He thought to himself how glad he was to have Anne back at his house. He laid down on the bed beside her and gently stroked her hair. She soon awoke and smiled at Mark. She grabbed one of his suspenders and pulled him close to her. They began kissing....deeply....passionately. They became totally lost in each other as they continued kissing for several minutes. Finally Mark pulled away and said, "We can't make love until you're completely well. I won't risk damaging the progress you've made, all though I'd really love to." "You're right," Anne said, "it's a good thing you stopped us when you did or I think it would have been too late. God Mark, I've missed being with you. The last two weeks have seemed like an eternity." Mark replied, "I agree, but we have to be patient, just another week or two. That doesn't mean we can't hold each other." When he said that, Anne cuddled up in his arms and they laid there and talked and periodically kissed each other. Steve had returned from the beach and peeked in on Anne and his dad in the guest room. They were so into each other that they didn't even notice him. He just chuckled to himself and headed for the shower. When he came back they were still in the same place, so he barged in and said, "Ok you love birds, you have to eat sometime. Why don't I call Jesse and Amanda and have them meet us at BBQ Bobs for dinner?" Mark looked at Anne and asked, "You feel up to it?" "Yeah," Anne replied. Mark turned back to Steve and said, "Sounds good." Steve said, "Ok. Be ready in 10 minutes. That night they all had a wonderful time at dinner. When Steve, Mark, and Anne arrived back at the beach house, Steve said his good nights and was off to bed. Mark and Anne sat and talked for a short time. When time came for them to go to bed, Anne told Mark that she would stay in the guest room until she got well as it would be too much of a temptation to stay in his room. He reluctantly agreed and they went off to bed with a good night kiss.  
  
The next two weeks went by quickly as Anne went to physical therapy every day and then walked on the beach every afternoon to build the strength back in her leg and arm. Her physical therapist told her she could finally get rid of the cane and sling. She was released from his care. She was extremely happy. She still went home and went for a brisk walk on the beach. She ran into Steve and asked him if she and his father could be alone that night. Steve agreed. He said he would go to BBQ Bobs and make up some excuse to stay at Jesse's place. Steve and Anne walked back to the house together. Steve went to take a quick shower and Anne went to the kitchen and put dinner in the oven. Steve came upstairs and told Anne goodbye on his way out the door. Anne went to take a shower. When she finished showering, she threw on one of Mark's robes that was hanging on the bathroom door and went to check on dinner. While she was in the kitchen, Mark came in from work and joined her. "What's this?" Mark asked as he walked up behind Anne. Anne was a little startled and turned around to face Mark, "This is a special dinner to celebrate my release from physical therapy. You're early. You weren't suppose to be here for another half hour. I'm not even dressed yet," she said as she looked down at the robe she was wearing. Mark stepped back and looked Anne up and down and said, "I think what you're wearing is perfect. That's the same robe you were wearing the first time we made love," he leaned in and kissed her and continued, "dinner smells great. Where's Steve?" "He's out for the evening. He said he was going to spend the night at Jesse's place," Anne answered with a big smile on her face. Mark said, "I'm going to go change into something more comfortable."  
  
Anne put dinner on the table and Mark came back wearing his robe and said, "Now I'm dressed appropriately for the evening." They sat at the table eating dinner, talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company. It's the first time they had been alone in the house since the night of the shooting. They cleared the dishes from the table and Mark said, "What now?" Anne replied, "I'd like to have one slow dance to a song I want you to hear. When I first heard it, I immediately thought how well it describes my feelings for you." They clasped hands and walked to the den together. Anne went to the stereo and put a CD in and turned it on. Anne and Mark stood in the middle of the den face to face. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They began to sway with the music as they stared into each other's eyes.  
  
Everytime our eyes meet This feeling inside me Is almost more than I can take  
  
Baby when you touch me I can feel how much you love me And it just blows me away  
  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything I can hear your thoughts I can see your dreams  
  
I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you It just keeps getting better I want to spend the rest of my life With you by my side Forever and ever Every little thing that you do Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
The smell of your skin The taste of your kiss The way you whisper in the dark  
  
Your hair all around me Baby you surround me You touch every place in my heart  
  
Though it feels like the first time Every time I want to spend the whole night in your eyes  
  
I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you It just keeps getting better  
  
I want to spend the rest of my life With you by my side Forever and ever And every little thing that you do Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you It just keeps getting better  
  
I want to spend the rest of my life With you by my side For ever and ever  
  
And every little thing that you do Every little thing that you do Baby I'm amazed...by....you  
  
When the music stopped, they continued dancing and Mark said, "That song describes the exact way I feel about you too," he kissed Anne and continued, "I think tonight is the night you move out of the guest bed and into my bed.......permanently. You know it's been over a month since we've made love and I want you so bad right now I can hardly stand it." They started kissing passionately until they were almost in a frenzy. Anne pulled back, took Mark by the hand and led the way to his bed. The end. 


End file.
